


In This World Of Loneliness I See Your Face

by YataNoSaru (TsukkiNoNeko)



Series: Anime in Dark-Hunter Universe [1]
Category: Dark-Hunter Series - Sherrilyn Kenyon, K (Anime)
Genre: (and then skipping a bit into the story we have), (it ain't my fic unless we have multiple orgasms as a tag y'all), (it's like half a plot twist), (lots of stabbing cause Saru uses knives as his chosen weapon), (short explanation of the Dark-Hunter universe will be in the notes), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, Anal Fingering, Cliffhangers, Dark-Hunter! Saru, Drunken Flirting, Flashbacks, Gay Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot Twists, Reincarnation, Rimming, Stabbing, Student! Yata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22521337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukkiNoNeko/pseuds/YataNoSaru
Summary: Saruhiko almost impales his ‘attacker’ with one of his many knives. Sighing, he lowers his weapon.“Stupid kitten,” he snarls, showing his set of fangs. “I thought you were a Daimon.”or,I couldn't find a better spoilers-free part to put as a summary so please read judging by the tags and my notes at the beginning.
Relationships: Fushimi Saruhiko/Yata Misaki
Series: Anime in Dark-Hunter Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620472
Kudos: 30





	In This World Of Loneliness I See Your Face

**Author's Note:**

> So, Dark-Hunter is a series I've been reading since a decade ago (I'm that old, shhh), and the basic setting is as follows:
> 
> – A Dark-Hunter is offered their job if they've been betrayed in a way so foul, their soul's scream reaches Artemis  
> – A Dark-Hunter will bear the Mark (a double-bow-and-arrow) where Artemis touched them when they were brought back from the dead  
> – A Dark-Hunter will revert back to being mortal for a period of time if they're triggered; each Dark-Hunter's trigger is different. Additionally, this trigger is needed for the Dark-Hunter to become fully human again.  
> – The Dark-Hunter's lover who wishes to turn the Dark-Hunter back to being a mortal must hold the soul medallion to the Mark until the soul is returned.  
> – Were-Hunters, shapeshifters, are distant cousins of Daimons, and they each have an animal they can turn into, predestined at birth by their parents. Marriage between the same species is the norm, and there are only 12 (dragons, wolves, lions, tigers, jaguars, leopards, snow leopards, cheetahs, jackals, hawks, eagles, falcons, bears) species.  
> – Daimons are virtually soul-sucking vampires. They cannot go into the sunlight from Apollo's curse on the Apollite race. If they go without a soul too long, they will die.  
> – An Apollite will die on their 27th birthday unless they turn into a Daimon, but will be deemed an outcast by their Apollite community.

_“Saru!” his Takano sounds as cheerful as ever, looking about eight or nine. “When we become of age, are we really going to explore the world together?”_

_“I told you, Taka-chan,” Saruhiko ruffles the top of his friend’s shaggy brown hair. “We’re never going to be apart as long as I live.”_

Saruhiko wakes up from the dream, a dream from his memory, and feels his heart racing. He hasn’t had a dream about his childhood best friend, then his lover, Takano, in a long time, so this feeling, the nostalgic first love, is somewhat foreign to him.

“Dear gods, Takano,” Saruhiko clutches onto his aching heart. “It’s been more than five-hundred years since your death and you still haunt me…”

///

Being born in the sixteenth century was fun, in Saruhiko’s humble opinion. He learned how to cook and watch the sheep in his birth village, and occasionally, he’d take the horse for a ride with Takano.

He grew up with Takano, their birthdays a bit less than four months apart. They frolicked in the meadows together, and watched the sun set together. One day, when the twilight sun was watching them, Saruhiko kissed his childhood friend on the lips, and Takano reciprocated. They confessed their love for each other and made love that night.

Few years later, the rebellion hit. Those on the side of the rebellion came to their village, asking for food and a place to sleep. Takano refused, and that’s when another friend of theirs killed him to show his support to the rebellion. Blinded by rage and sadness, Saruhiko sold his soul to the goddess Artemis and had his Act of Vengeance on the entire village, when he died.

“Takano,” Saruhiko runs his forefinger over the woven anklet his lover gave to him when he turned of age. “I still miss you, and I’m sorry…”

“What are you talking to yourself about?”

Saruhiko almost impales his ‘attacker’ with one of his many knives. Sighing, he lowers his weapon.

“Stupid kitten,” he snarls, showing his set of fangs. “I thought you were a Daimon.”

“Nah, just your friendly tiger!” Ken laughs in a carefree way. “It’s almost dawn.”

“I know that,” Saruhiko readjusts his leather jacket. “I just like hanging in the dark, dark alley where Daimons tend to prey on mortals.”

“What, you’re going to save your damsel in distress—”

Having the powers of teleportation, telekinesis, and telepathy is super convenient, like being able to hear a mortal thought-scream bloody murder when they’re about to die. Saruhiko doesn’t bother saying a proper ‘bye’ to the tiger-were since the latter can teleport as well. He throws his knife at the Daimon’s heart just as he arrives on the scene, disintegrating the soul-vampire into nothing.

“Holy shit!” the poor mortal screams. “I think I drank too much…”

“Hey, ginger,” Saruhiko sighs, since he was hoping he didn’t have to do the mind-melding stuff tonight. “I’m just going to—”

“Holy fuck, you’re hot,” the redhead purrs. “I’d climb you like a—”

The short, apparently a horny drunk, redhead stops to throw up, making retching sounds before straightening his posture again. He makes a disgruntled sound before continuing what he was saying.

“Look, I find you super hot, and if you have a spare toothbrush or something—”

“You’re going to forget about me anyways,” Saruhiko groans. “Go back to your house. Forget tonight happened.”

“Will I see you again?”

“Unless you’re extremely unlucky, no.”

///

Saruhiko wakes up just as the sun sets. Since Dark-Hunters are property of Artemis, they can’t go out in broad sunlight unless they become a human again. Saruhiko doesn’t think he lost much due to becoming a Dark-Hunter. His eye-colour changed from greyish blue to black, which isn’t a loss to start with. His soul is kept by the goddess, and soulless people can’t have coloured eyes, apparently. He orders online for the fresh supply of knives since he needs a restock.

“Hey,” Saruhiko greets the bar owner when he walks into _Un Peu de Sangue_. The bar is a sanctuary, meaning Dark-Hunters, Daimons, Were-Hunters, and any other types of supernatural beings cannot start a fight here. “Any new booze I can try?”

“‘Cumbucket’, is the only thing I made new in the last week or so,” the bar owner, Kusanagi, informs him. “Too sweet for me.”

“I’ll take a few rounds.”

Saruhiko is on the third shot when a familiar redhead walks into the bar.

“I saw that you’re looking for a part-timer?” the mortal asks Kusanagi.

“Yeah, how old are you?”

“Twenty-two,” he sounds nervous. “I can work Wednesdays and Fridays through Sundays.”

“Good, you can come to the back if you want,” Kusanagi takes out a cigarette from his case.

“Hah? Just like that?”

“I’m short on help, kid, so I’m hiring whomever,” Kusanagi laughs. “I’m Kusanagi Izumo, and the gloomy looking bastard here is Fushimi.”

“I’m Yata, Yata Misaki, but please call me Yata,” Yata Misaki—Yata—requests. “Oh, you’re hot as fuck.”

“No fucking the customers!” Kusanagi laughs. “I’m kidding, I can’t control what you do. C’mon, let me show you around…”

Saruhiko waits until Yata comes back out with Kusanagi. He doesn’t like how he met this mortal for the second time in two days. Also, this bar his usual hangout place, so he needs to make sure his cover isn’t blown.

“A word, Yata?”

“Sure!”

Saruhiko takes Yata to the back of the building and slams his back against the brick wall. He brings out a knife and holds it behind him.

“Who are you?” Saruhiko hisses.

“I’m a college student, you can’t rob me of anything,” Yata sounds panicked. “I’m not worth killing either!”

“Did someone pay you to follow me around?”

“Why would I need to follow you around?” Yata gulps. “Put the knife away, _please, Saru._ ”

Saruhiko sheathes his knife, astounded by the fact that Yata just called him the nickname his first lover used to call him. The tone, the intonation, it was all too familiar.

“Crap, I didn’t mean to call you that—”

“How do you know my name?” Saruhiko leans in close.

“Kusanagi-san told me,” Yata looks confused.

“No, he told you my surname,” he presses. “You knew my name somehow.”

“I think we’re on the wrong foot here—”

Saruhiko looks into Yata’s eyes and finds the familiar shade of dark amber he’s been missing all along. It’s the same shade of amber Takano had, hundreds of years ago.

“No way,” Saruhiko gasps. “Surely, the gods aren’t this cruel?”

“Saru?” Yata seems compelled to call him by his given name.

“Takano,” he rasps, leaning in until their lips brush.

“I want you,” Yata whispers, initiating their kiss.

All his self-restraint and self-control bursts like a water pouring down from a broken dam. Saruhiko kisses Misaki with everything he’s been yearning for—comfort and acceptance. They kiss and kiss in the dark until Misaki comes to his senses.

“Shit, I mean, shit,” the short redhead growls. “I don’t usually… did you call me by some chick’s name before kissing me?”

“I didn’t call you by a chick’s name,” Saruhiko realises his mistake. “I was—”

“Saruhiko,” Misaki’s tone softens. “That names sounds familiar and every time I try to think, my head hurts.”

“Gotta love Artemis,” he mutters under his breath. “How much do you know about gods, Misaki?”

“It’s Yata,” Misaki is quick to retort. “And I did read a bit on the Greek mythology when I was in high school, why?”

“Oh, Misaki,” he covers his face with his hand. “You have no idea what your life entails for you now…” he decides to inquire a bit. “Do you remember last night when I saved you?”

“I thought I was high or something,” Misaki groans. “A hot dude I’d climb like a tree kills some demon thing and tells me I’ll never see him again unless I’m _extremely unlucky_.”

“I’m not good for you, or anyone, Misaki…” he unsheathes a knife and uses the hilt of it to knock Misaki out. “I’m sorry, Takano, for how things have turned out…”

///

Saruhiko looked at Misaki’s driver’s license to find out where the guy lives. He goes inside his reincarnated lover’s apartment and tucks him in.

“Only time having teleportation as my set of powers came super handy,” Saruhiko sighs. “This really is for your best, Takano…”

“Saru…” Misaki mumbles in his sleep. “Please don’t go…”

Saruhiko ends up staying at Misaki’s place. He cleans the apartment until the sun rises, and then goes into Misaki’s room since he can’t be exposed to direct sunlight.

“You changed so much, yet you’re still the same, Takano,” Saruhiko whispers.

Saruhiko wakes up on the floor, his joints aching a little, and he is treated to Misaki’s eyes staring down at him.

“Did you break into my house?” Misaki asks.

“Takano is still stupid,” Saruhiko rolls his eyes. “I have teleportation as my power; I checked your driver’s license.”

“What are you?”

“An immortal vampire hunter,” he checks the time and it’s past 20:00. “I need to go on my patrol, darling, I’ll answer any questions you have later.”

“Do I know you?” Misaki’s voice is full of sorrow that Saruhiko has been feeling for last five-hundred years.

“I can assure you,” he cups Misaki’s chin, thumb poised over his red lips. “You knew me better than I know myself.”

///

Saruhiko doesn’t run into any Daimons, which he finds odd. There’s usually one or two hanging out near the bar, but he can’t be bothered. He teleports straight to Misaki’s bedroom and—

“Gyah!” Misaki is fully nude, looking alarmed. “My bathroom is connected to the—wait, why am I explaining you shit? Get out!”

“I’ve seen all of you before, Mi~sa~ki~” Saruhiko observes. “You have more muscle in this lifetime though… that’s okay, I still find you attractive.”

“Were we lovers in my past life?” Misaki gets dressed into a pair of grey joggers and a tight black tank top.

“Yeah,” he likes how Misaki is still a short twink. “We knew each other since we were from the same village.”

“You say ‘village’ like you were—oh,” Misaki blushes. “You’re that old.”

“Turning five-hundred and twenty-eight this year,” he plops down onto the bed. “Mm, you have a thing for the colour blue?”

“It’s the colour that’s been haunting me for most of my life,” Misaki shrugs. “And I found out it’s the colour of your eyes.”

“Huh?”

“Your eyes when you were human,” Misaki reasons. “They were the stormy kind of blue, weren’t they?”

“How do you know that?” Saruhiko asks just as Misaki lies down next to him.

“‘Cause I’ve seen them,” Misaki places his palm over his heart. “Right here.”

///

There’s nothing too big of a schedule change just because Saruhiko found his lover from his human life. Misaki goes back to his college life, finishing his degree on education. He was told that his lover wants to teach kids with special needs, which is, as Saruhiko expected, selfless. He’s currently lying on the bed, skimming through the stash of gay porn magazines he found under the said bed.

“Yo, Saruhiko, guess who’s three weeks away—hey!” Misaki’s face turns beet-red. “I wasn’t—why do you—I’m not—”

“Misaki…” Saruhiko clicks his tongue. “If you wanted someone to get off to, I’m right here, you know…”

“I got those in the first year of college!” Misaki defends himself. “And I’m just—”

Saruhiko teleports right in front of Misaki and closes the door with his telekinesis, very conveniently sandwiching his _boyfriend_ between his body and the door. Misaki’s eyes widen from surprise, but it melts away when their lips meet. Saruhiko can sense the rapid flurry of thoughts in Misaki’s mind, but he doesn’t read any of them, since he can feel lust in their entire beings.

Saruhiko, needless to say, has gone five-hundred years in celibacy, so to have a very willing, reincarnated, boyfriend seems like a go to him. He continues to kiss Misaki until his head is spinning from arousal. He uses his power, again, to undress Misaki.

“Your powers are too much of a cheat,” Misaki complains as Saruhiko flies a bottle of lube into his hand. “Wait, when did you find this?”

“I found this while you were in class,” Saruhiko turns Misaki around and kneels, parting his boyfriend’s cheeks.

Misaki’s hole is as cute and small as its owner, Saruhiko decides as he probes his tongue-tip against the rim. He delves his tongue in once he deems the opening damp enough, moaning when he gets the faint taste of the lube.

“Did you finger yourself?” Saruhiko rasps, not annoyed. “Gods, that’s hot.”

“You can’t just—”

A bout of moans tells just how turned on Misaki is from getting rimmed. When Saruhiko pushes two of his fingers in, under his tongue, Misaki starts to clench around him. He likes the idea of his boyfriend coming untouched, so he stretches his tongue out as far as he can, fingers prodding at the spot he presumes to be the other’s prostate.

“Fuck!” Misaki shouts as he climaxes, his entire body shaking.

“Next time,” Saruhiko promises, teleporting them both to the bed. “You’ll be screaming my name.”

“Can you use your sexy powers of yours to get naked quickly?” Misaki blushes as he asks.

Saruhiko does as requested, fully hard and aching to be inside his boyfriend. This feels all too familiar—the way Misaki is looking at him, the way their bodies are positioned, and the feeling in their _hearts_ makes it feel like he never lost his Takano in the first place.

“Saru?” Misaki looks surprised when Saruhiko doesn’t move. “Hey, Saru?”

“Yes, Misaki?” he nuzzles his nose against Misaki’s.

“I know we just met, but…” _I love you_ , Saruhiko hears the thought loud and clear even though he didn’t mean to pry.

“You don’t have to say it, Misaki,” he whispers just as their lips meet.

Because Saruhiko, kind of, filtered through Misaki’s thoughts, he knows this will be Misaki’s first time, so he rolls his boyfriend atop himself and gazes at him, moonstruck.

“You can take control, baby,” Saruhiko whispers, kissing Misaki’s knuckles. “Take whatever you want, and I’ll provide.”

“I’m gonna die if you keep saying sexy shit to me, Saru,” Misaki gasps when their cocks glide against each other. “Fuck, you’ll be the death of me.”

“Don’t jinx it,” he jokes, lacing their fingers together. “Whenever you’re ready, baby.”

Misaki feels tight as he lowers himself onto Saruhiko’s cock, but they fit together like two puzzle pieces. The distant feel of disconnection Saruhiko felt since Takano was taken from him melts away like the winter glacier bathing in the spring sunrays. His vision gets blurry as unspent tears gather, and Misaki reaches down to kiss them away.

“Saru,” Misaki is barely moving, but Saruhiko feels so close to his peak already. “You don’t have to worry about losing me ever again.”

Even though it’s a different lifetime for Misaki, it feels like Takano came back to him, even just for a moment.

“I’m never leaving you alone, ever, again,” Misaki continues, kissing him deeply.

And when they reach their highs together, it feels more blissful than ever, finger interlocked.

///

“Takano…” Saruhiko breathes as he wakes up in the evening, ready for his patrol. “I’ve held you in my heart for so many years, but now, it’s time to let you go…”

“Did you say something?” Misaki asks, emerging from his bathroom.

“No, babe,” he smiles at his boyfriend. “I was just reminiscing.”

“Going out for a patrol?”

It’s been two months since Saruhiko found his soulmate again and he’s been understanding of his job. Misaki goes to do his part-time job as Saruhiko patrols, and when they’re both home, they sleep together.

“Yeah…” Saruhiko kisses the top of his Misaki’s head. “I’ll be back before you if it’s quiet.”

“I’m off at three a.m., I think you’ll be back after that,” Misaki retorts. “Stay safe!”

Saruhiko teleports to the main street. He sighs when a Daimon tries to attack him, throwing a knife into their heart.

“You suck at ambushing,” he tells the pile of dust.

He dodges just as someone else tries to jump him.

“Too slow,” Saruhiko sighs, unsheathing two knives. “Where’s your leader?”

“You think I’m going to talk?” the Daimon snarls.

Saruhiko clicks his heel against the pavement. “I mean… most Daimons have this leader in a region… someone they report to… not Stryker, I know he has his own stuff to do.”

“I’m still not telling you shit,” the Daimon seems adamant.

“The hard way it is,” Saruhiko stabs the Daimon in his neck, knowing it’s not enough to kill him. “Now, let’s talk unless you want to actually die slower and in a more painful way.”

“The region leader is none of your business,” he hisses at Saruhiko.

“Alrighty,” Saruhiko stabs the Daimon in his thigh next. “I should’ve _just_ missed an important artery… you see, I got used to where to and not to stab after hundreds of years… you’re not lucky tonight, my friend…” he kicks the Daimon onto the ground. “You can barely stand right now. The sooner you tell me, the sooner I let you go into the hellhole and heal up.”

“Hisui,” the Daimon rasps out. “I only know that his family name is Hisui.”

“Thank fuck,” he throws a third knife at the Daimon’s heart, effectively expiring him.

///

“That’s good to hear?” Kusanagi laughs when Saruhiko tells the demon of his newfound information. “Hey, Yata! Your boyfriend is here!”

“Not so loud, Kusanagi-san!” Misaki looks flustered. “Yo, Saruhiko.”

“My patrol ended early so I thought I’d visit you here,” Saruhiko winks at his boyfriend. “And take you home.”

“Your shift can end early, I’ll still give you the same pay for tonight,” Kusanagi reassures.

“Thank you, Kusanagi-san!”

They walk to Saruhiko’s house for a change. It’s a traditional Japanese-style house with a small front yard. There’re only lawn grass and sprinklers on the front yard since he can’t do jackshit during the day.

“Why didn’t you bring me here before?” Misaki pouts.

“Safety issues,” Saruhiko explains as he punches the code in. “If you knew my house location, they would try to use _you_ to get to me.”

“I just—my apartment would fit into this living room, Saru! You’re fucking loaded!” Misaki exclaims.

“I’m loaded, you say?” he lets out a short ‘heh’, flustering his boyfriend.

“I guess you’re loaded in _both ways,_ Saru,” Misaki rolls his eyes; he doesn’t need to physically see it for confirmation. “How many… how many people did you sleep with after the previous-me died?”

“One,” he answers honestly.

“Oh…” Misaki sounds uncheerful.

“I can count you, can’t I?” he asks his boyfriend.

“What?” Misaki stops walking towards the bathroom. “You didn’t sleep with anyone since I died in my previous life?”

“No, I didn’t have a reason to,” he answers honestly, again. “I wasn’t driven by sex. And after you died, I just lost interest in sex altogether.”

“How were you so… skilful when you made love to me then?” Misaki is blushing, all the thoughts racing in his cute little head confirms so for Saruhiko.

“Because,” Saruhiko teleports in front of his Misaki and takes Misaki’s hand and places it above his heart. “I can never forget what you liked and disliked, it’s engraved right here.”

“You’re a sap,” Misaki accuses.

“I had five-hundred years of mourning,” he defends himself. “I think I have every right to be sappy.”

“You can’t use logic like—”

Saruhiko grows tired of talking so he uses his grip on Misaki’s hand to pull him forward for a kiss. He has to lean down a little for a better angle, but couple that with his ability to teleport with someone else, they make it to his bedroom just fine.

“Cheater,” Misaki accuses again.

“But you still love me,” Saruhiko accuses back.

“I—you—ugh!”

Saruhiko gladly kisses his Misaki back, smiling against the warmth from the other’s lips only he can provide. He starts removing their clothes when his phone goes off.

“What?” Saruhiko hisses into his phone.

 _“Hey, Fushimi_ ,” Kusanagi sounds cheerful. _“Got home safely?”_

“You’re not Kusanagi,” he snarls into the phone. “What did you do to the demon?”

 _“You’re no fun, Fushimi Saruhiko,”_ the person on the line changes their voice to their natural one. _“I heard you were looking for me.”_

“Hisui,” he sighs. “What do you want?”

 _“It’s been a while a Dark-Hunter has managed to intrigue me, Fushimi,”_ the Daimon hums. _“I just want us to have a little meeting. Bring your little human as well.”_

“Like hell, I am!”

“I can handle myself,” Misaki huffs.

“He might be a demigod,” Saruhiko warns his boyfriend.

 _“Ooh, taking precautions, aren’t we?”_ Hisui laughs. _“I don’t bite… much. I just want to talk, that’s all.”_

Saruhiko opens his mouth to say some more when the line goes dead. He ends the call with a sigh.

“Demigods?” Misaki sits up on the bed. “Are they powerful?”

“They get to keep their demigod powers when they become Daimons, so I’d say yes,” Saruhiko answers the question to his knowledge. “Some are just basically minor gods.”

“And this Hisui dude… how have you heard of him?”

“I tortured someone to get the info,” he admits with ease. “He’s the regional leader of the Daimons in Tokyo.”

“Good to know?” Misaki makes a cute confused face. “Are you up par with a demigod?”

“I’ve never killed a demigod Daimon before, no, but it’s my job to protect humanity from Daimons no matter how dangerous that may be,” he takes Misaki’s hand in his and kisses each fingertip. “Do you still want to continue?”

“I just wanna sleep but you can wake me up in a sexy way,” Misaki shakes his head. “Goodnight, Saru.”

///

Saruhiko wakes up just as the sun rises, which is unusual for him. He finds the culprit to be his boyfriend, who’s currently lapping at his dick.

“I know you don’t wake up until 19:00, but good morning, babe,” Misaki pulls away just long enough to greet him. “Mm, just the way I like it, isn’t it?”

“Fuck,” is the most sensible that comes to his mind.

“Hard and glistening with pre-cum, I definitely can get used to waking you up like this,” Misaki feigns innocence.

“Don’t sound so innocent when you’re sucking my dick, Misaki,” Saruhiko can’t believe his boyfriend. “Don’t you have classes soon?”

“Why is why I’m trying to wrap this up quickly.”

It’s hard to believe that Misaki didn’t have any sexual experiences prior to meeting him when he’s _this_ good at sucking Saruhiko’s dick, but he figures having memories from his past life is plays a role. He stifles his moan as Misaki licks from the base to the tip of his cock, then takes the entirety into his mouth. He moans as he tries to stay still, letting Misaki work his own pace. The way his throat squeezes around his cock-tip combined with those little moans Misaki lets out soon triggers his release.

To see Misaki swallowing the load is just fucking too much for an early morning view.

“I can’t go back to sleep after seeing that,” Saruhiko is glad that his window is painted black, or he’d be burning to death right now. “Hope you know that, Misaki.”

“Well, I have to be in class in about forty minutes, and it takes twenty minutes to get there, Saru,” Misaki hums, getting out of bed. “Damn, I only have my jeans that I can wear to class. I’m not wearing the one I wore yesterday…”

“You can wear one of mine, if you’d like,” he clears his throat, looking away from his boyfriend.

“Possessive, aren’t you?” Misaki chuckles. “If you wanted me to do a ‘boyfriend shirt’, just ask any given time, Saru.”

“Whatever, I’m going back to sleep.”

///

Saruhiko wakes up to the feeling of someone else in his bed and automatically reaches for his knives, only to realise it’s Misaki.

“Jesus, where did those come from?” Misaki snuggles into Saruhiko’s arms. “I don’t have work tonight.”

“I have to patrol the city,” Saruhiko reminds his boyfriend with a kiss to the other’s forehead.

“Yeah, well, patrol my body instead,” Misaki pouts.

“That doesn’t make sense,” he scoffs.

“Well, I want you to explore my body,” Misaki continues to fight.

“Even when there are other Dark-Hunters in this area, I need to do my job, Misaki,” he chuckles. “I’ll stop by at _Un Peu de Sangue_ if you want to see me before I end my patrol.”

Saruhiko finds it weird that he hasn’t been spotting a lot of Daimons in the past few weeks. He reckons the regional leader is up to something, but he isn’t sure of _what_. He’s talked to Hisui only once, so that’s not helpful at all, other than finding out the possibility of the Daimon being a demigod like he suspected. He heads to _La Lune de Sangue_ like he promised, finding a drunk-giggly Misaki there.

“Saru!” Misaki giggles. “Hi!”

“You know he has a low tolerance, Kusanagi,” Saruhiko glares at his demon friend.

“He wanted to pass time, so I gave him weak ones,” Kusanagi shrugs. “Guess his tolerance is lower than I thought.”

“You know—”

“Mm, wanna ride you,” Misaki purrs, clawing at Saruhiko’s leather jacket. “Don’t care if anyone sees… just wanna ride that—”

“ _I_ care,” Kusanagi grouses. “Get your drunk boyfriend home before I do it for you.”

Saruhiko nods and teleports them both to his house, laying Misaki on his bed. He takes his boyfriend’s clothes off, leaving the boxers on when he hears a whine.

“Yes, Misaki?” Saruhiko starts taking off his own clothes.

“I wanna ride you,” Misaki states with a cute pout.

“You’re drunk,” he reasons. “You can ride me in the morning.”

“Promise?” Misaki hiccups.

“I promise.”

_I wonder what it’d be like to wake up to the morning sunlight beaming down my face, lying next to you, Misaki._

///

Saruhiko is displeased by the fact that he woke up, again, when it’s morning, but he finds his boyfriend naked, rutting their hard-ons together.

“Morning!” Misaki looks cheerful. “God, I have a hangover, but guess what cures hangovers!”

“Sex?” Saruhiko just realises that he’s just as naked as his boyfriend is.

“You got it,” Misaki grabs the bottle of lube from the bedside table and coats Saruhiko’s cock with it. “Don’t worry, I already prepped myself before I woke you up.”

“No condom?”

“I trust you’ll clean me up, Saru,” Misaki grasps the base of Saruhiko’s cock and lines himself up before going down, causing Saruhiko to curse from the tightness.

Saruhiko has been celibate since Takano died so he’s been making up for the lost times with Misaki. That doesn’t mean he can ever get used to the tightness Misaki has, no matter how many times they go at it. He decides to let Misaki do all the work, his hands resting on the other’s hips. He grunts as Misaki starts to move, his grip tightening. Misaki moves at a slow pace, riding him nice and slow. The little clenches he does every now and then makes it hard for Saruhiko to stay still, but he manages. When Misaki starts to stutter, he wraps his hand around his boyfriend’s cock, milking the climax out.

“You’ve been doing so well, baby,” he croons, sitting upright to whisper in his boyfriend’s ear. “Now, come for me, baby.”

Misaki goes taut before going lax, releasing all over his chest. Saruhiko comes not long after, leaving marks on his boyfriend’s hips.

“That was fun,” Misaki giggles.

“Want me to clean you up now?”

“Yes, please~”

///

Saruhiko is on his patrol like every other night when he senses a presence.

“Come out of the shadows, you prick,” he snarls at his enemy.

“Ah, of course, you knew I was here,” the stranger reveals himself. His voice sounds familiar to Saruhiko. “I believe we’ve talked briefly before.”

“Hisui,” he hisses. “Bold of you to show yourself.”

“I don’t fear Dark-Hunters,” Hisui smirks. “Allow me to introduce myself properly. I am Hisui Nagare, son of Amaterasu.”

“I don’t care,” he unsheathes a knife and throws it at the Daimon, who catches it with ease. “Ah, someone who can put up a fight for once. I like it.”

“I’m here to talk, Fushimi. I told you, I wish to talk to you,” Hisui throws the knife back at him, not aiming for vital parts, but simply to return it to him.

“Aren’t you an odd one out?”

“I know you’ve been killing my brethren for centuries, but you do intrigue me, Fushimi,” Hisui continues. “The village you were born in… I used to live in an Apollite community near your village.”

“Just because we were ‘neighbours’ doesn’t mean I pity you,” Saruhiko readies some knives.

“I ran into you one night; I remember it as clear as it was yesterday,” Hisui stage-whispers.

“Still, I don’t care,” he aims for Hisui’s throat, but the knives just swerve away from that area. “Are you fucking kidding me?”

“A Daimon who is a child of the god of Sun,” Hisui cackles. “Isn’t that ironic?”

“I’m not in the mood to listen to tragic backstories,” he spins a knife between his fingers. “You know I won’t join you. I know better than to serve Daimons.”

“Pity.”

Saruhiko goes to throw his knife when he starts to suffocate. It’s like someone is crushing his windpipes and squeezing the air out of his lungs at the same time. Immortal or not, he needs to breathe, and this is pissing him off.

“This ends our meeting then, Fushimi Saruhiko,” Hisui waves his hand. “I don’t want to be stabbed in the back when I use the portal, so pardon my rude parting.”

Saruhiko clicks his tongue as he just watches the demigod get away, powerless to do anything.

///

“What do you think Hisui really wants?” Misaki asks him a few days after his confrontation with Hisui. “He wouldn’t show himself like that just to see how you are in person, would he?”

“I don’t know,” Saruhiko cranes his head up from his current position of using Misaki’s lap as his pillow. “I thought he wanted me to become a spy for him, but when I refused, he just… used his powers to immobilise me and got away.”

“You said he’s from a Daimon community close to the village we were born to? The first-me anyways,” Misaki’s eyebrows merge together as he tries to think. “Does that mean he possibly ran into the first-me as well?’

“You think he’s interested in you in some shape or form?” he doesn’t like the sound of that.

“It’s a possibility,” Misaki shrugs. “I don’t like the possibility either.”

“I’ll kill the bastard,” he hisses.

“Isn’t it time for your patrol anyways?” Misaki laughs.

“You can come with, if you want, but not without any weapons.”

Saruhiko ends up persuading his boyfriend into carrying five knives with him, as opposed to zero like what the other wanted. Misaki was adamant that he’s very confident of Saruhiko’s ability to protect him, but Saruhiko said anything can happen.

“So, Saru—”

Saruhiko throws his knives into the direction of where he heard the commotion, turning a few Daimon into Daimon dust.

In the middle is none other than Hisui.

“Ah, he’s cuter in this lifetime, isn’t he?” Hisui greets them. “I assume you’re Takano’s reincarnation, Yata Misaki?”

“How do you know my name?”

“I have my ways,” Hisui grins. “I am Hisui Nagare.”

“I prefer calling you a creep,” Misaki growls. “What do you want from Saru?”

“Oh, I’m more interested in you than him,” Hisui’s grin gets wider. “You’re a reincarnated soul, and that holds a high value amongst the Daimons. Doesn’t your boyfriend know that?”

“Sorry, not a Daimon here,” Saruhiko realises his mistake, but he hopes Misaki can get Hisui engaged enough to distract him to the point of him expiring the Daimon.

“See,” Hisui dares to touch Misaki’s face. _His_ Misaki’s face. “This time isn’t the first time your dear Takano got reincarnated.”

_Keep talking to him, please, Misaki_ , Saruhiko projects his thought to Misaki, something only a strong telepath can do. _I need you to distract him so I can kill him_.

“I was reincarnated before this lifetime?” Misaki asks. Saruhiko readies a knife, listening to what Hisui has to say.

“You didn’t have a single memory of being Takano back then, or maybe you died before your memories were unlocked,” Hisui leans in, which is a big no from Saruhiko, but clenches his teeth, searching for an opening. “Instead, you were an Apollite who came across me. You didn’t want to become a Daimon, so on your 27th birthday, you died in my arms.”

“What fuckery is that?” Misaki yells. “Are you saying you and I were lovers in my other past life?”

“You were,” Hisui’s stupid face dips down close to _Saruhiko’s Misaki’s_. “I can let you remember all of it…”

Seeing his boyfriend being kissed by isn’t something Saruhiko wanted to see tonight, but he uses that as the distraction he needed to kill Hisui. He teleports behind the demigod bastard and lunges forward, only to be held by some invisible force field of sorts.

“Stupid, aren’t you?” Hisui laughs coldly. “Thinking a mere Dark-Hunter can kill a demigod like me… your tactics were quite interesting, but you lost in the end.”

“This is why I hate politics,” a voice Saruhiko’s never heard rings in the area.

Before Saruhiko can even begin to comprehend what’s going on, the Daimon is a pile of dust, causing him to fall over from the lost of the invisible grip.

“I’m guessing you’re Fushimi since this is where she dropped me,” the stranger grouses, and he seems to be bearing the Dark-Hunter mark on the side of his neck, starting on his jawline. “Hi, I’m Nick Gautier.”

“Ah, you’re the one who got Ash’s place after the bastard got married,” Saruhiko’s scoffs as he thinks about the former mentor to all Dark-Hunters. “What brings you here?”

“If you want to become human again,” Gautier doesn’t beat around the bush. “Your lover needs this.”

A medallion with a stone that has a swirling light blue colour appears between Gautier’s palms.

“It’s going to burn you, kid,” Gautier warns Misaki. “You have to hold this to his Mark until he stops breathing. When he takes his next breath, he’ll be mortal again. Can you handle it?”

“Saru… you want to be human with me?” Misaki sounds surprised.

“If I have to live another five-hundred years without you, I’d rather die,” Saruhiko replies without hesitating.

“Then, I’ll take it.”

“One more thing,” a clothe covers the medallion’s charm. “You have to know what makes him temporarily human. If you don’t, then you can’t turn him back mortal.”

With that being said, Gautier disappears into the night.

///

Saruhiko uses his telekinesis to hover it mid-air as they walk back home. He’s still trying to compute why the hell Gautier saved them.

“Do you know what nullifies your Dark-Hunter powers?” Misaki asks.

“You know what ‘to nullify’ means?” Saruhiko chuckles.

“I’m serious. That weird American guy said you need to know what makes you human,” Misaki huffs.

“It’s okay,” Saruhiko kisses the top of his boyfriend’s head. “We don’t have to decide right now—”

Saruhiko thinks it’s very rude that two figures just popped into his bedroom, and they’re both lucky Misaki wasn’t naked, or they’d both be dead. He recognises one of the two as Tsukishima Kei, one of the Dark-Hunters in the region, though younger than him by a century or two. He doesn’t recognise the other one, but every sense he possesses tells him that the black-haired person isn’t a person, but rather, a Were-Hunter.

“Sorry,” Tsukishima apologises. “I don’t think we’ve met properly before, but this is an emergency, and this idiot—”

“I told him that faster we get here the better,” the Were-Hunter pouts. “Name’s Kuroo Tetsurou. Ten percent the Were-Hunters in Tokyo were attacked, and it was by the Daimons. We’re trying to recruit some Dark-Hunters so we can fight back.”

“Great, more fucking supernatural shit in my life to deal with,” Misaki mutters.

“Ooh, I smell catnip!” Kuroo sounds excited.

“No time for catnip!” Tsukishima hisses. “Excuse the airhead, he’s more of a cat than an actual human being.”

“My ancestors were part-god, I’m not all that human,” Kuroo points out.

“Just another normal night,” Misaki groans.

“Is that what Hisui’s role was then?” Saruhiko curses. “He was distracting us from knowing Daimons’ mass attack on Were-Hunters?”

“We got a lot to talk about,” Kuroo’s eyes gleam yellow, the kind of yellow one might see on a big cat.

**Author's Note:**

> KuroTsukki show up literally for last 200 words or so, so that's why I didn't tag them. If that's a bother for anyone, do let me know.
> 
> Also, I feel like there's one or two 'Nakaya' in the story, because I initially called Takano 'Nakaya' and changed it close to finishing this fic.
> 
> ~~(second fic featuring both my favourite fandoms)~~


End file.
